


Signed Up For

by RECHerondale



Series: 47 Prompt List 📑 - Tarlos Edition [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Worried Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RECHerondale/pseuds/RECHerondale
Summary: Nobody can argue that TK didn't know what he was signing up for when he followed in his dad's footsteps to become a firefighter, even Carlos.Prompt fill #5: "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 47 Prompt List 📑 - Tarlos Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Signed Up For

**Author's Note:**

> This was barely proofread so there's probably grammatical errors, for which I apologise in advance. If you do spot one then please let me know about it so that I can get it fixed.
> 
> Feel free to leaves kudos and/or comments 😁
> 
> P.S. I reply to all comments I get on my works but it's totally cool with me if you don't reply back. I just enjoy replying to everyone to potentially make their day.

TK can feel Carlos watching him as Nancy cleans up a cut he just got, he knows that his boyfriend is worried and probably dying to give him a piece of his mind, but TK just can't find it in himself to regret what he did. His actions saved a life, that's the only part that matters to TK. Carlos might see it as reckless but, to TK, getting injured is just part of the job, part of what he signed up for; he knew exactly what he was facing when he followed his dad into the profession, nobody can argue that he didn’t.

He thanks Nancy once she's finished, nodding along with her instructions on how to look after the wound - keep it dry and clean, don't get the bandage wet, change the dressing regularly, etc. - before moving to begin helping the team pack up their gear. Before he can get there, Carlos steps into his path.

"TK-"

TK cuts his boyfriend off before he can begin to lecture him about getting injured, again. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

He watches as Carlos takes a deep breath, a whole range of emotions passing over his face before settling on acceptance. "I know."

TK nods, knowing that Carlos does understand that injuries are bound to happen in his line of work despite how much he hates seeing TK injured. He waits to see if their conversation has reached an end, aware that they will talk about this scene and how the events that lead to this moment happened.

Carlos slightly shocks TK when he changes the subject more abruptly than usual, nodding towards the dressing on TK's upper arm where debris tore a hole through his turnout coat and created a laceration on the man’s arm. "How bad?"

TK shrugs. "I've had worse. Definitely not as bad as getting shot." At Carlos' unimpressed glare, he gives a more serious answer. "I promise it's fine. I'll have to keep it covered for a while and it's probably going to leave a scar, but it'll heal just fine."

"Okay," Carlos relaxes, finally, before glancing down as his radio comes to life as dispatch requests his unit to respond to another call now that this one has been dealt with. He responds that they're on their way before turning his attention back to TK. "I've got to go, but please look after yourself for the rest of the shift - I really don't want to come home to you looking like a mummy by tonight."

TK laughs, shooing the man away. "I'll try, now go. Your partner is already waiting."

"I'm going. See you after shift." Carlos laughs, jogging away.

Shaking his head to himself, TK makes his way over to the rig where the team have just finished packing up while he was preoccupied with Carlos. They rib him good-naturedly as they hop up into the truck, teasing him about his injury and Carlos' upcoming mother-hen routine, and he just takes it all with a content smile and a feeling of belonging.

This is  _ exactly _ what he signed up for.


End file.
